La revelation
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: Suite a une attasue de mangemort, Hermione est gravement blessée. Sirius semble prendre ca un peu bcp a coeur pourquoi? ps: i love Revvviiiiiiiewwwwwwsssssss


_Voici une nouvelle fic ! Merci yoann. En fait que je vous explique, ça vient d'un sujet du forum de Twwo ( ) ou il racontait qu'Hermione avait un rêve prémonitoire enfin, bref allez sur twwo vous trouverez le sujet. Et comme j'étais dans un jour de folie j'ai élaboré une certaine théorie. Et je l'écris… voila ! Je pense que ça sera un chapitre unique mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Non finalment y'en aura au moins 2.._

La révélation

Harry attendait anxieux dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était tendu et silencieux. Ce qui était normal au vu de ce qui venait de se passer. Même les Serpentard, enfin la majorité étaient calme. Et dire que ce qui aurait pu être une très belle journée ensoleillée de mars était soudainement tournée au drame. 

Et dire qu'ils auraient tous pu être en train de boire une bière au beurre à pré au lard, ou en train d'acheter des farces et attrapes. Et à la place tout Poudlard était dans la grande salle en train de se ronger les sang. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé… La journée s'annonçait belle et la majorité des élèves s'affairaient pour aller à pré au lard. 

Là-bas toute la ville était fleurie et joyeuse. Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de sa cape et tout les trois prévoyaient de faire plein de chose. Ils devaient d'abord passer au magasin de confiserie, et puis ils passeraient sans doute aux trois balais. Mais voila ça n'a pas continué comme ça. 

Tandis que Ron et Harry allaient au magasin de farce et attrapes, Hermione avait dit qu'elle devait aller à la ménagerie acheter quelque chose pour Pattenrond. Ils s'étaient donc séparés, ne sachant pas encore les conséquences. Ces dernières ne se sont pas fait attendre. 

Tandis que les deux gars étaient en train de se demander si les pétards trempés étaient plus efficaces que les pétards mouillés, des cris déchirants retentirent. Harry et Ron, ainsi que quasiment tout les autres clients sortirent en courant de la boutique. L'allée était barrée. Par des mangemorts.

 On ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, la seule solution était de faire demi tour, Pré au lard était coupé en deux. De l'autre côté des trouvaient la librairie, les trois balai et aussi. La ménagerie… Les mangemorts s'amusaient avec quelques élèves qu'ils avaient trouvé là. 

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient du côté ou l'on pouvait encore s'enfuir avait été pris en main par les professeurs qui les avaient emmené dans des endroits saugrenus. Harry et Ron avaient entendu Mc Gonagall parler à une autre professeur, Mme Sinistra.

« Je l'avais dit à Dumbledore c'était dangereux ! Heureusement que le gouvernement de pré au lard avait prévu des issues de secours ! »

Les élèves avaient chacun suivi en petits groupes les professeurs. Nombreux étaient les étudiant qui étaient de l'autre côté. Beaucoup ne voulait pas, partir, car ils laissaient là-bas un frère une amie ou autre. Pourtant ils fallaient qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Des aurors étaient arrivés en catastrophe pour essayer de calmer les mangemorts, les vaincre. 

Mais ils étaient nombreux. Harry avait vu du coin de l'œil alors qu'il suivait McGonagall une dizaine de Mangemort qui étaient en train de torturer un auror. Les mangemorts étaient très nombreux, ils en arrivait de partout. Apparemment ils venaient tous à la petite fête. 

Les élèves avaient peur, même les pas élève d'ailleurs. Ça criait dans tout les sens. Les élèves virent qu'on les sortaient de l'aire de Pré au lard. Ils passaient dans les doigts. Harry avait déjà prit ce chemin pour aller rendre visite à Sirius dans sa caverne. En parlant de Sirius…

Un homme vint à la rencontre des professeurs. Harry reconnu son parrain, en même temps que toute l'école reconnaissait le terrible criminel en fuite. Les professeurs dirent vite fait s'en pour autant s'y attarder.

« Il est innocent, il va vous aider ! »

Sirius avait en fait un gros, très gros sac à la main. Il jeta son contenu à terre. C'était plein d'objets totalement sale apparemment inutiles et dégoûtants.. Quelqu'un souffla 'des portoloin'

« En effet, ce sont des portoloins ! Vite prenez les ! Y'en aura pour tout le monde, mettez vous par groupe de six ! »

Sirius apostropha Harry et Ron avant qu'ils ne se téléportent.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, mais Hermione… »Commença Ron, il ne put finir sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Sirius paru avoir été foudroyé sur place. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et couru vers les mangemorts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »Souffla Ron à Harry

« Je ne sais pas du tout. »

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient rentrés au château sans pour autant avoir plus de nouvelles que ça. Maintenant, ils étaient là, à attendre depuis plus d'une heure dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait qu'une centaine d'élève qui était là. C'était vraiment effrayant. Dans chaque classe il en manquait.. Ou presque…

 Evidemment les plus petits, les premières et deuxième années étaient là, il n'avaient pas encore le droit à cet âge d'aller à pré au lard, mais dans les autre classes, il y en avait pas mal qui manquaient. Même et bizarrement dans la classe des Serpentard. Draco lui était là. Crabbe et Goyle aussi. Mais à part ça. Il en manquait… A croire que tout les Serpentard n'étaient pas mangemorts…

Il y avait  peine deux professeurs pour surveiller, mais ils étaient inutiles. Tout le monde était calme. On murmurait dans son coin. Les Gryffondor faisaient quand même des remarques sur le fait que Draco et sa bande soit là, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que des remarques entre amis. En réalité tout le monde avait la trouille.  

Cela venait aussi peut-être du fait que même les profs paraissaient affolés par ce qui se passait. Personne n'était revenu. L'attente ne faisait que renforcer les craintes et les peurs des élèves. Chacun craignait pour les amis ou famille qu'il avait laissé là-bas. Harry et Ron avaient finalement pris la réaction de Sirius pour une tentative de courage ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Tout le monde regardait en direction de la porte. Que ça soit par des coups d'œil en coin, ou alors en la fixant carrément, tout dépendant de la personne en question. Ils attendaient tous que quelqu'un rentre. Ils auraient comme ça des nouvelles. Même si certain pensaient déjà, que si quelqu'un franchissait cette porte, ce serait avec un blessé ou pire. 

Et ces derniers avaient raison. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant. Trois hommes portaient une civière a bout de bras. Parmi ces hommes se tenaient Sirius, il avait l'air affligé et très préoccupé. Ces cheveux étaient trempés de sueur, et on aurait dit qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Ron s'approcha et :

« NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »Hurla-t-il en ce précipitant vers la civière, suivi par un Harry intrigué.

Mais Harry comprit vite pourquoi Ron avait eu cette réaction. Dans la civière, allongée, les yeux fermes, l'air endormie, c'était leur amie, Hermione… Il porta son regard vers Sirius.

« Est-ce qu'elle est … ? »

« Non ! Encore heureux ! »Répondit Sirius, la voix quelques peu tremblante. « Mais elle est mal en point, on va à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez venir. »

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas répéter ça deux fois. Ils accompagnèrent les hommes à l'infirmerie. Ils ne connaissaient pas les deux autres qui accompagnaient Sirius, mais ils les suivirent. Hermione fut allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière était déjà mise au courant et les attendait

« La première victime. Mon Dieu.. J'espère que vous ne m'en amènerez pas trop.. Qu'a-t-elle ? »

« Elle a été blessée par des mangemorts, ils lui ont fait quelque chose qui l'a fait saigner, elle a une  plaie au ventre. Elle est tombée lourdement après ça, je pense qu'elle c'est cassée quelque chose. »Dit l'un des deux hommes.

L'infirmière releva un peu le t-shirt d'Hermione. Les hommes qui l'avaient emmenés l'avaient bandée, mais le sang coulait encore et la bande était devenue rouge sang. Les deux hommes sortirent. Mme Pomfresh permit à Harry Ron et Sirius de rester pour le moment, mais ils lui promirent de sortir quand elle leur demanderait. Précautionneusement l'infirmière dénoua la bande.

« Mr Black, est-ce que vous pouvez me passer ma petite lampe, là ? »Demanda-t-elle en montrant une lampe sur la table d'à côté. Il obéit.

Hermione avait été bien amochée, une grande plaie entaillait son flanc, et le sang y était abondant.

« Un sort d'éviscération. Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas pu le finir. »

Mme Pomfresh paraissait désolée pour Hermione. Elle prit un instrument ressemblant à une pince ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle mis ces mains gantées dans la plaie, Ron détourna la tête. Sirius lui restait là, à regarder, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. 

« Elle a quelques blessures internes, c'est soignable. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle perds énormément de sang ! »

Sirius sursauta à cette remarque. Il avait l'air encore plus inquiet que Ron. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de dire ou de faire quelque chose. Mais dans l'agitation, personne ne le remarqua. Mme Pomfresh commença à essayer de faire des sutures interne.

« Il faut absolument qu'elle arrête de saigner ! Sinon, je ne donne pas cher d'elle ! »

Elle sutura l'intestin, qui avait été touché. Elle s'épongea le front, elle pensait que c'était fini. Mais.

« Oh non ! Mon dieu ! Ça n'arrête pas !! »

Sirius s'approcha de l'infirmière, regardant Hermione les larmes aux yeux

« Mme, vous devez faire quelque chose, elle ne doit pas mourir !! Non il ne le faut pas ! »

Sirius était dans un état d'excitation extrême. Pomfresh le remarqua.

« Sortez, s'il vous plait. Vous tous »

« NON !! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC ELLE !! JE SUIS »

Sirius s'arrêta avant de finir ça phrase, sous les yeux de Ron étonné, et de Harry. Mme Pomfresh les fit sortir quand même, ayant un eu recours à la magie, il était vrai. Les trois s'assirent dans la salle d'attente. Enfin Ron s'assit comme Harry mais Sirius faisait les cents pas. 

L'attente leur paru durer des heures et des heures, mais là l'aiguille des minutes ne fit qu'un demi tour avant que Mme Pomfresh ne sorte. Elle avait appelé en renfort une autre infirmière. Mme Pomfresh avait le visage fatigué et désolé. Ron se releva à toute vitesse et couru quasiment jusqu'à l'infirmière.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ? Est-ce qu'elle ? »

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de l'infirmière.

« Non ! Elle ne va pas… »Commença Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Il faut lui enlever un rein.. »

« Mais, on peut vivre avec un rein ? Non ? »dit Sirius totalement sur les nerfs.

« Oui.. Mais il faut d'abord que je sache quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »Demandèrent les trois en même temps.

« Est-ce que vous savez de quel groupe sanguin elle est ? »

« Vous avez pas des moyens de le savoir ? »

« Si, mais c'est long, et ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, apparemment, ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils ne savaient pas, ce n'était pas vraiment leur principal sujet de conversation.

« Ces parents doivent savoir. »Dit Harry

« Les Grangers sont en route, mais ils n'ont pas de téléphone portable. »

«Je suis O, et elle est O aussi. »Dit Sirius.

Mme Pomfresh sembla comprendre, mais pas les deux adolescents. Mme Pomfresh retourna dans l'infirmerie. Harry regarda son parrain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Mais Pomfresh était rentrée et Harry et Ron se sentait trop inquiets pour s'inquiéter de ce que signifiait les paroles de Sirius

****Fin du premier Chapitre****

_Voila ce chapitre est fini. Vous avez comprit je suppose… En tout cas, le prochain chap vient vite vous en faites pas.._

_Ensuite pour tout ceux qui me lisent.. j'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas compte des coup de gueules que je passe sur cette commu à pas mal de fics.. Lisez juste mes textes.. je tiens à dire ça, parce que je reconnais que j'ai souvent des idées bien tranchée et une gueule bien ouverte, et que je ne voudrez pas que vous ne lisiez plus mes textes pour ça.._

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui_

_Ah si, excuser pour le vocabulaire médical peu précis, mais je n'ai aucune qualification médicale, j'ai pas donner d'explication… de plus on est pas à Urgence ici !!_


End file.
